Oven valves often cooperate with a very expensive igniter. These two components are normally wired in series. The igniter is high resistance when cold. Its resistance normally drops as it heats up. A bimetallic strip is often utilized to cause the valve to open once reaching significant current flow. Unfortunately, over time, the resistance valves for the igniter and the valve may not align as intended for mechanical valves during normal operation. When out of alignment too much, failure of the oven can occur as the valve does not receive a signal related to a flame burning in the oven. This is a common failure for aging gas ovens. If resistance values change significantly enough that they do not match up, the oven will often fail to operate.
Another common problem with traditional oven valves is they are turned on, then turned off, then turned on, then turn off, etc., in an effort to maintain a desired temperature in the oven. It is believed it would be much more efficient if the oven could stay on and possibly provide a smaller amount of heat such as to offset air flow from the oven,
Accordingly, a need is believed to exist lot an improved electronic modulating valve.
There is a manual modulating single flow passage TCTS valve that the applicant provides, however, this is a very expensive valve. Compressing a spring sets the modulation tendencies and then only a single gas flow path is provided through the valve.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an electronic modulating valve which can provide improved performance at a more efficient cost in the market.